


Lost

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Augh! So much angst. Gilbert actually wanted to make it so the arrow pointed to his five meters but I felt a different path should be taken. We may do something like that though. And this does have slight PruAus, it's just not the main focus. And I only support Roddy with Maria as a sister or mother figure. Written with magicormuggle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Roderich glanced down the hallway, confusion furrowing his brow. He could have sworn it was down this way. Or maybe it was that way? Or maybe -?

Gilbert was following the pathetic country get lost in his own house again. How unawesome. He would make the other country suffer just for a little bit.

Roderich pouted slightly. "This is hopeless. Why am I such an idiot?" Tears filled his eyes as he felt the self-loathing bubble up again.

Gilbert shook his head and went back to the library, grapping a black pen, paper, and scissors. "I really need to make him a map." He muttered.

Roderich sniffled and wiped the tears from his eyes when a flash of white caught his eye. "Gilbert?" He inquired quietly.

Gilbert was in the library making arrows for his lover to follow.

Roderich looked as he thought he saw the albino before cautiously beginning to follow the white flash.

Gilbert finished with his signs and began in the living room, putting up a sign to the kitchen and one pointing to the bedroom.

Roderich followed the shadow all the way back to his piano room where he was left confused but warm.

Gilbert was making his way over towards the famous piano room, about to put up an arrow that read 'piano'.

Roderich stared at his piano carefully, lost in deep thought.

Opening the door, Gilbert watched Roderich. "Wass wrong, Specs?"

Roderich frowned. "I . . . know that feeling from somewhere . . . I know that prescence . . ." He scanned the pictures in the room, trying to regain the feeling he'd had.

Gilbert entered the room and shrugged. "I don't feel anything."

Roderich ignored him aned continued to scan until . . . He froze, staring at a picture of a beautiful woman.

Gilbert sighed and left the room, continuing his work of putting up arrows, now extremely upset.

Roderich swiveled to face his piano, his breath hitching as tears filled his eyes. "Maria?" He choked out, reaching for the spectre.

Maria stood near the piano, smiling with pride at the man she was so proud of.

Roderich stumbled over to her before collapsing to his knees in front of her. "I'm so sorry. I let you die." He sobbed.

Maria smiled and brushed his cheek gently before leaning over and pressing her lips against his forehead lightly.

"Fuck her . . ." Gilbert muttered as he walked. "She's dead. She doesn't need to be here! Fuck her for dying when he needed her!" He growled as he stood there in the living room. Tears filled his eyes because he would never forgive her.

Roderich curled into a ball on the floor, sobbing his heart out, knowing exactly why he'd gotten so lost in his own home.

Maria was the leader of his home. She had died. He had lost her. And in doing so, he had lost himself.


End file.
